In dynamic print-job environments which process color print jobs for customers, billing is often based on the amount of color content contained in the job to be printed. In order to bill customers for color printing, color detection is a very important feature required in the image path. Color detection is used to analyze print documents for presence as well as amount of color in order to bill customers accordingly.
Some systems rely on user input settings for billing information. This can cause incorrect billing especially in the case of a multi-page document having color on some of the pages but not on others. In these case, the print-job operator would have to physically scan every page of the entire multi-page document in order to properly take into account all the color content contain in the document. This can be time consuming and expensive. This is especially problematic in dynamic print-job environments where print-job processing time and throughput must be maximized in order to maintain profitability.
In some instances, if a large multi-page document contains any color at all, the customer is charged for the whole document as being a color. This can be problematic for the customer if their large multi-page document really only contains very little color content and the price differential between a black/white print-job differs substantially than the price of a color print-job.
Also, billing has traditionally been only a 2-tier billing model. In other words, as long as any single color pixel (C, M, or Y) is turned on, the entire page is billed at the higher rate for reproducing a page of color content. With the need to go with multi-tier color billing, there is a need in this art to examine all 4 color planes (CMYK) quickly and efficiently.
However, all four color planes may not always be synchronized when the image path hardware examines the color content of the document because the pixels from each of the different color planes may not be looked at simultaneously. Depending on the kind, amount, and type of image content contained in a particular color page, the results can vary significantly if inefficient metrics such as the number of color pixels or percentage coverage of color is used instead.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art are increasingly sophisticated applications and advanced methodologies for color management systems which estimate the amount of color in a document.